


Colors in the Wind

by Misanagi



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fantasy, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-02
Updated: 2010-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-08 14:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quatre had realized, very early on in his life, that people around him didn't see the things he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colors in the Wind

Quatre had realized, very early on in his life, that people around him didn't see the things he did. They didn't see the flowers move or heard the whispers of the spirits or felt the emotions of others as if they were palpable in the air. He had stopped talking about it when he felt his father and sisters' concern and knew since then that there were things better not to speak of.

Still, when an elf walked into the classroom on the third day of his last year of school Quatre couldn't help himself. He knew he should have ignored it, like he ignored so many other things, but he had followed the elf to the garden behind the school after class and when the elf had turned to give him a questioning look, Quatre had blurted the first thing that came to his mind.

"You are an elf."

The other boy turned his bright green eyes on him and smiled. The aura around him seemed to dance in bright yellows when his eyes settled on Quatre. "I do have a name," he said.

Quatre felt most of his nervousness leave him. There was something calming about the other boy. "I'm Quatre."

"I'm Trowa."

"You do know you are an elf, right?" Quatre asked slowly.

"Yes. You do know you are a seer, right?" The other countered

Quatre blinked. "A what?"

"You do see me, right? You have the eyes of a seer." Trowa looked at him closely, as if he was examining Quatre.

"I don't know what you are talking about, but I can see you are different. You have pointed ears, your eyes shine and you feel different." Quatre scratched the back of his head. "I'm sorry."

"A natural seer," Trowa said. "There aren't many like you around."

For the first time in his life, as he sat next to Trowa on the grass and heard the elf's explanations about the different creatures that lived on earth and the magic that most humans were unaware of, Quatre felt understood. He was one of the few humans who could see, who could hear and feel that which lied beyond the senses. They were blessed with knowing magic; most of them were offspring of a magical being and a human but now and then a natural seer like Quatre was born.

Quatre was pulled to Trowa and he found himself spending every possible moment with him. Trowa's aura always danced when Quatre was around, as if welcoming him and Quatre knew his own aura was dancing in response.

Trowa explained the world to Quatre, the little things Quatre had always seen but was never sure about. No one else saw, no one else knew what they could see or feel and it should have come as no surprise when one rainy afternoon as they listened to the song of the falling drops, they kissed.

They kissed again the next day and the next and by the time school was over they were together and their auras overlapped, the colors mixing together in perfect harmony.

If someone had told Quatre when he was little that he would fall in love with an elf, he would have believed it, for Quatre had always been able to see the magic in the world, and it was only fitting that his love would be magical as well.


End file.
